


Stormy Night

by ParadoxProphet



Category: 9 (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in a temporary shelter in the rain with no idea when it will stop? Seems like the perfect situation for romantic feelings to arise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> And now we have 15's feelings develop. This one was shorter, but I think it still got the point across.

"Well, looks like we're stuck here until the storm dies down." 7 said, looking outside the box being used as a shelter from the tunderstorm. With her were 5, 6, and 15. The four of them had become seperated from the scouting group, and were forced to find somewhere to hide before the rain became too hard. "From the look of it, we won't be leaving until morning. This rain won't let up before nightfall, and traveling in the dark is too dangerous. So get comfortable, I guess."

15 sighed. She had hoped to return to the Library and show 6 some of the drawings she had made before meeting him and the others. They had stopped by the home in the Emptiness she and her brother once lived in, and she had decided to grab some of her old artwork. But now she was stuck here all night.

"It's not that bad, 15." She turned her head to see 5 weakly smiling at her. "According to the map, we're not too far away from the Library, so we'll be back home in no time once morning comes."

"That's good to know." 15 said.

6 looked at 15 with worry. Even though it had been weeks since he realized he loved her, he still lacked the courage to tell her so. He was worried that she didn't feel the same, and that telling her would ruin their friendship. The only thing he could do was make her feel happy as much as possible. He began to notice her body shaking, her hands holding onto her arms. "F-15?" he asked. "Are you o-o-okay?"

15 turned to look at the fellow seer, a smile on her face. "I'm alright, 6." she answered. "Just a little c-c-c-cold is all." 6 could tell she was colder than she claimed. He couldn't just sit there and let her freeze, he had to do something. He searched around the box in hopes of finding something that could help her. His eyes finally locked onto a slightly tattered washcloth. It wasn't much, but it was certainly better than nothing. 6 picked it up and went back over to 15. Without saying anything, he draped the washcloth around her shoulders. Upon noticing the washcloth, 15 looked up at 6, a hopeful smile on his face while he twiddled his fingers. 15 smiled back and simply said, "Thank you, 6."

"A-a-anything for y-y-you." 6 said as he looked down at his feet to hide his blushing face. "I j-just couldn't l-let you f-f-freeze."

15 began to feel something once 6 spoke those words. She felt her cheeks turn green, and her "heart" began to beat faster. This hadn't been the first time 6 had done something for her, but for some reason his gesture made her feel different this time. She felt confused and embarrassed all at once. Was she...in love...with him? 

6 looked back up at her, confused about why she was staring at him. "I-is something w-w-wrong?" he asked.

15 snapped out of her thoughts, trying to recover. "No, n-no. Everything's fine." she said. An idea began to enter her head. "Um, 6?" she asked. 6's head tilted to the side, wondering what she was going to ask. "I don't want you to be cold either, so would you like to come in here with me? It'll be warmer if there are two of us."

6 tried not to stumble back and grabbed hold of his key. He wasn't sure what to do. He didn't exactly feel cold, but this was probably the best chance he had to be close to her. After thinking about it for a moment, he answered, "I'd l-l-love t-t-t-to." He began to sit down next to her, taking the washcloth off of her shoulder so he could bundle up with her. He could feel her fleece body next to his. It felt so soft and warm. He looked at her face right next to his. How he wanted to kiss her cheek, but held back from doing so to keep things from getting awkward. Little did he know that she was thinking similar thoughts about him.

"Are you comfortable?" 15 asked, trying to break the silence for a moment.

6 didn't say a word, and just nodded his head.

"Alright. In that case, sleep well, 6." 15 said. "Good night."

"Oh, u-um, g-g-good night, 15." 6 said. "S-s-s-sleep well."

Both of them silently said 'I love you' in their heads, afraid to say it out loud. 7 looked over at the prophets, a smile on her face. She turned back outside, the rain finally passed. "Sleep well, lovebirds." she whispered to herself.


End file.
